mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zgniłe jabłko/Transkrypt
:Apple Bloom: się w szafie Ooo… Ooo… Co tu włożyć, co tu włożyć?! Aaa! Co tu włożyć?! :Applejack: Weź ty się opanuj to nie jest żniwna parada! My tylko idziemy na stację. :Apple Bloom: się Ooo… Bez wyrazu. Na plażę. :Applejack: Twoja kuzynka nie zwróci na to uwagi, włóż cokolwiek. :Apple Bloom: To nasze pierwsze spotkanie. Ona jest z Manehattanu. się Chcę zrobić dobre wrażenie. :Applejack: Wiesz co zrobi dobre wrażenie? :Apple Bloom: Co? :Applejack: Gdy będziesz punktualnie na stacji. :Apple Bloom: Ooo… się z prześcieradła i ubiera się w kapelusz Och! :Applejack: Nie możesz się tak spinać, słoneczko; na pewno się dogadacie. Jest coś, co was łączy. :Apple Bloom: Ach tak? Niby co? :Applejack: Żadna z was nie ma znaczka. :Apple Bloom: Co?! Nie mogłaś mi o tym wcześniej powiedzieć?! :Applejack: No, cóż… :Apple Bloom: To kompletnie wszystko zmienia. Widzimy się na stacji, lecę po Sweetie Belle i Scootaloo! :Applejack: Twoja kuzynka ma spać w tym pokoju! :piosenka tytułowa] :Lektor: My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia :Liga śmieje się :Scootaloo: Będzie się chciała przyłączyć? :Lektor: Zgniłe jabłko :Apple Bloom: Mówiłam ci, że nie ma znaczka, pierwsze co zrobi to wstąpi do Znaczkowej Ligi! :Sweetie Belle: Chyba się zaraz rozpęknę z wrażenia! jej rogu wylatuje mała zielona iskierka :podjeżdża :Apple Bloom: Czy to jest już jej pociąg? :Applejack: Tak. :Apple Bloom: się na różne kucyki w pociągu To ona! O nie, nie, to nie ona. O, to na pewno ona! O nie... O-o tam! Oj, to też nie jest ona. :Applejack: Apple Bloom, ty nigdy nie widziałaś Babs, pamiętasz? :Apple Bloom: Och, śmiech no tak. :wypuszcza parę :Applejack: Och, to ona! :Apple Bloom: Babs, Babs! To ja, kuzynka Apple Bloom! A to jest Sweetie Belle, a to jest Scootaloo i strasznie się cieszymy, że tu do nas przyjechałaś. :Babs Seed: Dzięki, ja też się cieszę. :Sweetie Belle: To będzie fantastyczny tydzień! :Babs Seed: Właśnie na to liczę. :Scootaloo: Zobaczysz jak się będziemy bawić. :śmieje się :Sweetie Belle: W tym tygodniu będzie Żniwna Parada i mamy platformę. :Babs Seed: Tak? Nigdy nie jeździłam na platformie. :Apple Bloom: I mamy dla ciebie wielką niespodziankę. :Babs Seed: Taak… niespodziankę? :Apple Bloom: A oto główna kwatera Znaczkowej Ligi. :Babs Seed: Co to znowu za liga? :Scootaloo: Organizacja, która pomaga ci zdobyć znaczki. swoje gładkie boczki Nasze wspólne dzieło. :Sweetie Belle: Tylko my do niej należymy. :Apple Bloom: Ale chcemy się rozwijać, a ty jesteś świetną kandydatką. :Babs Seed: Naprawdę? :Scootaloo: No tak, tak jak my nie masz znaczka. :Babs Seed: Tak… racja. :Apple Bloom: Jak pozwolisz to ci pokażę różne fajowe rzeczy, żeby cię zachęcić. Sweetie na liście Tutaj się odhacza listę. że jedzą Tutaj jadamy lunch. siedzi pod lampką, która zapala Scootaloo A tutaj przychodzą nam do głowy świetne pomysły. :Babs Seed: Tak… yyy… :Apple Bloom: Ee, zostawisz nas na chwilę? :Babs Seed: Jasne… :Apple Bloom: Ona nawet nie mrugnie. :Sweetie Belle: Jest z Manehattanu, byle drobiazgami nie zrobimy na niej wrażenia. :Znaczkowa Liga: Hmm. :Scootaloo: dech Platforma! Może wziąć z nami udział w Żniwnej Paradzie. :Apple Bloom: No właśnie! W tym miejscu naprawdę się najlepiej myśli. :Znaczkowa Liga: Mm-hm. :Apple Bloom: Oto i ona, oficjalna platforma Znaczkowej Ligi na tegorocznej Żniwnej Paradzie. :Scootaloo: Jesteś członkinią Znaczkowej Ligi, więc jedziesz razem z nami. To będzie super zabawa! :Diamond Tiara: Raczej kompletne… :Diamond Tiara i''' Silver Spoon': …pośmiewisko się :'Silver Spoon': Co to ma być, wielka pomarańcza? :Tiara i Silver Spoon śmieją się :'Apple Bloom': To jest dynia. :'Diamond Tiara': Wygląda raczej jak kartofel. :Spoon śmieje się :'Diamond Tiara': A co to za gładki boczek? :'Apple Bloom': Moja kuzynka, Babs. Jest z Manehattanu. :'Diamond Tiara': Z Manehattanu, tak? Cóż, można ci to zapisać na plus. :'Silver Spoon': Przyłączyła się do waszego klubu? Jak on się zwie, Znaczkowa Liga czy jakoś tak? :'Babs Seed': na grzywkę Już chyba raczej Znaczkowa Figa. chichocze :'Apple Bloom': Ej!! :'Diamond Tiara': Uuu… dziewczyna z wielkiego miasta. To lubię! :'Silver Spoon': Mhm. :'Babs Seed': Ach tak, a ja się dopiero rozgrzewam. Uważajcie. platformę :'Scootaloo': Jak mogła to zrobić?! :Tiara, Silver Spoon i Babs Seed śmieją się, platforma się załamuje :'Babs Seed': Nie jestem pewna, czy na wsi jada się dyniowe purée. :Tiara i Silver Spoon śmieją się :'Apple Bloom': Niech się Applejack dowie. :'Babs Seed': Niech się Applejack dowie o czym?! :'Apple Bloom': Y, y, no wiesz no… :'Babs Seed': A ty co, skarżypyta? :'Diamond Tiara': No chodź, Babs, trzymaj się z nami, z kucykami na poziomie, to są płaksy. :'Apple Bloom': Co to w ogóle było? :'Scootaloo': Babs chyba przeszła na druga stronę. :'Sweetie Belle': Trzeba powiedzieć Applejack! :'Apple Bloom': Nie, nikt się nie będzie skarżył! :'Scootaloo': Tak i nie jesteśmy płaksami! :'Sweetie Belle': To dlaczego chce mi się płakać? :'Scootaloo': Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zniszczyła platformę. :'Apple Bloom': Ty przynajmniej nie jesteś spokrewniona z taka wredną małpą. :'Sweetie Belle': I co teraz będzie? :'Apple Bloom': olśnienie Zrobi się nową platformę, to proste. :'Scootaloo': Żartujesz! A ona przyjdzie i ją rozwali. :Bloom martwi się :'Sweetie Belle': A gdyby powiedzieć Applejack? :'Babs Seed': myślach A ty co, skarżypyta?! :'Apple Bloom i''' Scootaloo: Nie! :Apple Bloom: Hmm… nie będziemy się na nikogo skarżyć. Poza tym, ona tu będzie może z tydzień. Będziemy jej unikać jak zarazy aż wróci do domu. :Scootaloo: No właśnie, tak, to nic trudnego. :Babs Seed :Apple Bloom: Babs jest gorsza niż odciski. Ale przynajmniej mamy nasz… :Babs Seed: Ej! Domek na drzewie należy do mnie! :Scootaloo: Jak to do ciebie, domek na drzewie jest nasz! :Babs Seed: Kiedyś należał do was, a teraz jest mój. :Silver Spoon: Oraz mój. :Diamond Tiara: Oraz mój. :Apple Bloom: To nie jest w porządku, myśmy ci nic nie zrobiły. :Babs Seed: I niech tak zostanie. Zmywajcie się jęczydusze. :Babs Seed, ' Diamond Tiara' i Silver Spoon: Bam, bam, ja znaczek mam. :zakrywa gładki bok, Diamond Tiara i Silver Spoon śmieją się, Sweetie Belle zaczyna płakać :Apple Bloom: Tym razem ta małpa posunęła się za daleko. :Scootaloo: Żeby nam odebrać domek! :Apple Bloom: I moje łóżko. :Scootaloo: dech Nie żartuj! :Apple Bloom: Wcale nie żartuję. :Sweetie Belle: Trzeba pogadać z Applejack. :Apple Bloom i Scootaloo: sobie Babs Nie! :Sweetie Belle: Z Rarity? :Apple Bloom i Scootaloo: Nie! :Sweetie Belle: Z Twilight? :Apple Bloom: Nie, nie, nie! Musimy się na niej odegrać! przez okno :Scootaloo: na łóżku Tak! Odegrać się! Ale jak to się robi? :są przygotowania do Parady :Apple Bloom: O! Wiem, zostanie gościem honorowym na naszej Żniwnej Paradzie! :Scootaloo: Tak! Zaraz, co? :Apple Bloom: się śmieje Znajdź hasło „obciach” w encyklopedii. Wkleimy tam jej zdjęcie! :Seed chrapie :Scootaloo: Muu! Muu! Mu! :Bloom wygląda przez okno, krowa je :Sweetie Belle: Muu! :Bloom po cichutku idzie :Babs Seed: się :Apple Bloom: Czy to z butiku Karuzela? :Sweetie Belle: Tak. :Apple Bloom: Świetnie. :wysypuje na Sweetie złoty pył :Sweetie Belle: Uuu! :Scootaloo: Złoty pył z Cukrowego Kącika. To do zdobienia ciastek. :Sweetie Belle: To chyba tego używa Rarity do swoich jadalnych butów. :Scootaloo: narzędzia Śrubki i nakrętki do mechanizmu, różne narzędzia. Przyniosłaś, to coś, no wiesz do czego. :Sweetie Belle: Co to? :Apple Bloom: minutnik Minutnik z kuchni Babci Smith. :Sweetie Belle: Do czego to? :Scootaloo: Zobaczysz. się :Apple Bloom: Ruszajcie się! Do roboty! Mamy tylko parę godzin do świtu,a ta platforma musi wyglądać tak dobrze, żeby Babs sama chciała się nią przejechać. :podobna do czołówki serialu „Drużyna A” :Sweetie Belle: ziewa Skończyłaś? :Scootaloo: Tak myślę. Wszystko gra. :Sweetie Belle: ziewa Dobra, zabierajmy się stąd zanim Babs nas nakryje. :Znaczkowa Liga: Znaczkowa Liga górą! :Sprzedawczyni: Naleśniczki marchewkowe, pyszne, zdrowe! :Babs Seed: Och! :Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara i Silver Spoon: Ooch! :Sweetie Belle: Powalająca, co? Nie! Nie powalająca! Raczej z wykopem, co? Nie, nie, bez wykopu, żadnego kopania! :Scootaloo: Niech ci się nie śni, że się nią przejedziesz! chichoczedo przyjaciółek :Sweetie Belle: Ach! :Bloom pokazuje Sweetie, żeby włączyła minutnik, włącza :Scootaloo: To nie dla ciebie. :wsiadają, ale Babs im przeszkadza i spadają na materac :Babs Seed: Widzimy się później, Znaczkowe Mazgaje. :drzwiami :Apple Bloom: Czas ustawiony? :Sweetie Belle: mruga Nauczy się szacunku dla Znaczkowej Ligi! :Applejack: Pozwoliłyście Babs przejechać się jabłkiem? :Apple Bloom: Tak. Uznałyśmy, że w końcu zasługuje na to by znaleźć się w centrum uwagi. :Liga śmieje się :Applejack: Ach. Wiedziałam, że się na was nie zawiodę. Babs potrzebuje atencji; tyle złego ją spotkało w Manehattanie. :się tym co powiedziała Applejack :Apple Bloom: Złego? :Applejack: Tak, nic wam nie powiedziałam, bo nie chciałam jej robić tyłów. Ponoć jakieś łobuzy strasznie jej dokuczały tylko dlatego, że nie ma znaczka na boku. :Apple Bloom: Do-do-dokuczały? :Sweetie Belle: Ł-ł-łobuzy? :Applejack: Tak, przyjechała tu do nas, żeby odsapnąć i dojść do siebie. Jestem z was dumna, moje dziewczynki. :wypuszczają powietrze :Scootaloo: Więc to dlatego przyłączyła się do Diamond Tiary i Silver Spoon, kiedy przyszły nam dokuczać. :Apple Bloom: Nie chciała być ofiarą łobuzów, więc uznała, że lepiej będzie trzymać ich stronę. :Sweetie Belle: A teraz to my okazałyśmy się łobuzami. :Znaczkowa Liga: Co myśmy zrobiły?! :jedzie I wszystkim macha :Diamond Tiara: Niezła platforma. :Babs Seed: Kiedyś należała do tych trzech małych płaks. :Diamond Tiara: A co wie muł na temat kół? :dziwi się i patrzy przez ciemne okulary :Apple Bloom: Szybciej dziewczyny, szybciej! :tyka, przechodzi orkiestra i Apple Bloom nie może nic powiedzieć :Apple Bloom: krzyczy Applejack, musisz nam pomóc… :Applejack: Ee? :Apple Bloom: krzyczy Szybko, musisz nam pomóc… :Applejack: Ee? :Apple Bloom: To jest pułapka! :potem znowu wszyscy grają :Scootaloo: Babs, odwet, zemsta! Nie ma czasu, musimy ją wyciągnąć! :tyka, Babs się cieszy, macha do innych, Znaczkowa Liga biegnie potem przechodzi przez tłum kucyków :Kucyki: A… Au… co… :Apple Bloom: U, nie chciałam, przepraszam. Z drogi! :jedzie, a Pinkie przejeżdża :Scootaloo: Pinkie Pie, otwórz! :Pinkie Pie: się A to dobre. :Apple Bloom: To nie żart. Otwórz te drzwi! :Pinkie Pie: A! O, proszę! je do środka :leży i czyta gazetę, Scootaloo podchodzi do kierownicy naciska na pedał I jadą szybciej, kucyki przelatują przed platformą :Apple Bloom: Babs! Wysiadaj z tej platformy! :Babs Seed: To nie jest platform dla takich małych dzieci. :Sweetie Belle: Ale to pułapka! :spycha je z drogi :Pinkie Pie: Będzie sałatka! :Apple Bloom: Hę? :Pinkie Pie: Będzie sałatka! :się :Pinkie Pie: A! Pyszna sałatka. je :Apple Bloom: Wiecie co? :biegną :Pinkie Pie: Hej, wracajcie. się Na sałatkę. :tyka, dzwoni, Babs nie panuje nad kierownicą :Babs Seed: Co jest?! Aaa! :Apple Bloom: Babs! Babs! :po stromym zboczu, Scootaloo wyrzuca ją z platformy :Apple Bloom: Aaa-ooo! Słodka szarlotko! :w błoto, świnki liżą platformę :Znaczkowa Liga: wychodzą Och…, aua…, och… :Apple Bloom: Kto wie może wyjdą nam znaczki za najgłupsze pomysły wszech czasów. :robi zdjęcie :Applejack: Jesteście całe? :Sweetie Belle: Tak, w porządku. :Scootaloo: Spoko. :Babs Seed: Ja byłam dla was okropna, a wy mi pomogłyście. :Apple Bloom: Och. Nie do końca. :Babs Seed: Nie kapuję, przecież tam byłam, wypchnęłyście mnie nim platforma spadła do jeziora. :Scootaloo: Ale to przez nas ona spadła do jeziora. :Sweetie Belle: Zastawiłyśmy pułapkę. :Apple Bloom: Bo widzisz, chciałyśmy się odegrać, za to jak nas traktowałaś… :Scootaloo: … A potem Applejack nam powiedziała, jak ci dokuczano na Manehattanie… :Sweetie Belle: …I zrozumiałyśmy, że chciałaś uniknąć tego samego w Ponyville, tylko, że wtedy to już ty dokuczałaś nam i… Och! Czy życie musi być takie przewrotne?! :Apple Bloom: Chcemy ci tylko powiedzieć, że… :Znaczkowa Liga: …przepraszamy. :Babs Seed: na grzywkę I ja was też. :Applejack: do nich Ach… Wiecie, można było tego uniknąć, gdybyście od razu przyszły do mnie. :Sweetie Belle: Cały czas im to mówiłam! :Bloom i Scootaloo się zawstydzają :Babs Seed: To, co, zaczniemy na nowo? :Apple Bloom: Oczywiście. :Scootaloo: Tak! :kopytko :bije w bębny, aż wszystkim się przewraca w oczach :Sweetie Belle: My, Znaczkowa Liga, zapraszamy Babs, by do nas wstąpiła jako: siostra, druh, koleżanka, kompan, przyjaciółka, kumpela, kamrat, komiliton… :Scootaloo: odchrząkuje :Sweetie Belle: Sama pisałaś. :Scootaloo: U, he he, tak. :Sweetie Belle: ...powiernica, towarzyszka, ple, ple, ple, ple, ple, ple… A tak, jest! Oraz członkini naszej organizacji. Zostajesz zaprzysiężona oficjalnie w obecności twoich koleżanek, sióstr, kumpeli, przyjaciółek, powiernic… :Scootaloo: Gratulacje! Muszę przejrzeć ten tekst. :Liga cieszy się :Apple Bloom: Pamiętaj, że teraz jesteś przedstawicielką Znaczkowej Ligi na Manehattanie. :Babs Seed: Tak. I obiecuję, że pogadam z moją siostrą o tych łobuzach w szkole. :Applejack: Dobrze, a gdyby były kłopoty, to możesz liczyć na nas. Tak? :Silver Spoon: Już wyjeżdżasz? :Diamond Tiara: Pięknie, zostaw nas z tymi płaksami bez znaczków. :Babs Seed: Ej! Mówicie o moich przyjaciółkach! :Silver Spoon: E?! Przyjaciółkach?! :Babs Seed: Tak, nie podoba się? :Diamond Tiara: Żebyś wiedziała, że nie. A co, może mi zabronisz? :Babs Seed: Twoja mama dowie się o twoim zachowaniu. :Sweetie Belle: Będzie mi brakować tej zarazy. :Applejack: Zarazy? Nie pogodziłyście się? :Sweetie Belle: Nie, widzisz, nazwałyśmy ją zarazą, bo naprawdę była wredna, ale teraz to znaczy, że ją lubimy. Kapujesz? :Applejack: Taa… Nie. :Liga śmieje się, pociąg odjeżdża :i napisy końcowewymienia polską ekipę dubbingową en:Transcripts/One Bad Apple Kategoria:Transkrypty 3 sezonu